


Comparing Notes

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motormaster uses interfacing to assert himself over his gestalt-mates, and is surprised to find out that Scrapper doesn't. Motormaster volunteers to show him how he keeps his team in-check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from the TF Kink Meme. Here's the complete prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9379806#t9379806 .
> 
> Also, the rape scene isn't enjoyable. It's painful and degrading. Quotes expressed by the characters are not the author's opinion. Final note, this was un-betaed. Decided to post it anyway..

Lately the in-fighting between the different groups had become unbearable. The last mission failed lamentably because an argument exploded between Brawl, Bonecrusher and Wildrider. Corporal punished was swiftly administered by Megatron. However, the animosity didn't die down.   
  
A new strategy was established. Once an orn, the gestalt leaders would meet and discuss the different issues that occurred. Then, they would each take the necessary measures to fix the situation. So far, the meetings have been inconclusive. Each time they meet, Soundwave, the meeting manager, was called away for an emergency. The three gestalt leaders were directionless for the following hour until they left without saying a word to each others.   
  
This time, Soundwave managed to broach the subject of discipline before the Command Centre required his presence. He excused himself for the inconvenience and asked them to still participate in a discussion.   
  
Moments after the door closed, Onslaught stood up and made his way to the door.   
  
"Hey!" Growled Motormaster. "We aren't supposed to leave. Soundwave told us we had to share how we discipline our troops!"   
  
"I have no need of your methods. I've got my own ways and this talk is just wasting my time." Onslaught turned on his heels and walked away without a second thought. Motormaster was annoyed and shook with pent up anger.   
  
"Damn slagger! Are you going to bail as well?!" He questioned roughly towards Scrapper. The Constructicon shook his head.   
  
"Knowing Soundwave, the room is under surveillance. For the moment, I prefer staying on good term with him." Scrapper replied calmly. "Besides, I also dislike the rivalry our teammates have developed. I'd prefer if the upcoming operations go smoothly from now on." Motormaster contemplated the words and sharply nodded.   
  
"Fine. Good. So talk."   
  
Scrapper shrugged. "My teammates are well-behaved. Performance evaluations are done periodically and if they need improvement, I inform them. They then strive to work harder and get a better rating on the next evaluation."   
  
Motormaster stayed stoic at the explanation, but quickly lost it cool and exclaimed: "What a load of slag. You expect me to believe that works?!"   
  
Scrapper bristled at the comment. He felt like answering on the same tone, but calmed down first. He did a quick introspection of his method and bowed his head in defeat. "The method has been lacking, lately. They'll nod at the warning, then ignored it the following day. And this has never worked on Hook. He always believes he's above any order I give."   
  
"I ain't surprised. You've got nothing over them."   
  
"I have their respect."   
  
"That ain't enough. You got to show them who's the boss. You've got to assert yourself."   
  
"And, pray tell, how do you do that?" Scrapper was dubious that Motormaster's method would work on his Constructicons. The Stunticons were unruly bunch and needed a firm hand. Whereas the Constructicons were (mostly) educated and such uncouth way would be counterproductive. Still, Scrapper was willing to learn, just in-case something good might come out of it.   
  
"I frag them until they submit."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Motormaster repeated himself. Scrapper gave him a blank stare in response.   
  
"By the pit, don't tell me I have to explain the nuts and bolts to you?! Or are you just prude?"   
  
Motormaster's disbelief was insulting. "I know of the mechanics of interfacing! I just don't see how you can apply  _that_ to team discipline."   
  
A dark smirk appeared on the Stunticon's faceplate. "Best way to understand would be by showing you, then."   
  
Scrapper shivered with unease by Motormaster's predatory look. He never understood the interest in interfacing or even self-service. He found it took too much time in one's schedule and never tried it. Maybe this was the sort of thing he should know to connect with his subordinates. He maintained a straight face before agreeing to the lesson. "Alright. Show me."   
  
"Remember, you asked for it," sneered Motormaster. The larger mech stood up, and strode behind his fellow Decepticon. Scrapper twisted around to see what the other was doing.   
  
"Don't turn around! Keep your eyes focused in front of you!" Motormaster barked. Doing as told, Scrapper returned his gazed to the chair left vacant in front of him. Motormaster stalked behind him, heavy pedes thundering on the ground. He felt a growing anxiety of not knowing what the other was doing.   
  
"Good bot. You're obedient."   
  
"Don't treat me like a turbo-puppy," Scrapper said. A swift punch behind his head took him by surprise. The large black servo kept him pinned on the table, his chair thrown askew across the room.   
  
"I didn't give you permission to speak!"   
  
"S-Slagger," he croaked. "What's your glitching problem?" Another hit answered his question. Motormaster's burning frame kept him well in place. He could understand that if this was interfacing then it was a good punishment method.   
  
"Don't talk back to me, you filthy fragment!"   
  
"Let go! I get how you punish your mechs now. Get off." Scrapper used his most authoritarian tone. When he spoke this way, the Constructicons knew he meant business and they would scamper off to their assigned task. Motormaster didn't move away. If nothing else, he got closer, grinding himself against the struggling mech. "Pit-spawn, let go of me!"   
  
"Oh, I think not. I think it's best if you know how my team works. Maybe we'll understand each other better from now on?" No hesitation stopped Motormaster's hand from digging inside Scrapper's back transformation seam. His thick digits dug inside and the seam started to split open by the force. Bent outwards, Motormaster pulled the plating off and grabbed the sensitive wiring underneath.   
  
Scrapper howled in pain and tried to buck the stronger mech off. "Glitch! Get off! You'll regret it, I swear."   
  
"I'd like to see you try." Scoffed Motormaster as he twisted the wires. The larger mech obviously knew what he pulled, as Scrapper felt his strength being sapped. He felt heavy and wanted to crumble to the ground. Only Motormaster's frame was holding him up against the table. "Now, how about you start being obedient again and open your interface hatch."   
  
Even if Scrapper wanted to cooperate he had no idea what command to use. Seeing as he always steered clear from interface, he never thought it necessary to know the codes to his hatch. During maintenance, he always had Hook use a medical port to override it. With this encounter he came to the realisation that he was right to stay away from it.   
  
"Get off! Get off! I don't want to open it. I don't want to know your methods anymore. I don't want to interface."   
  
"Too bad. You agreed earlier. Can't take it back. Verbal contracts are just as valid as signed ones." Motormaster had a dark glint in his optics as he added the next sentence.   
  
Scrapper froze because of the last comment. His core coding forced him to accept that they indeed had an agreement. He refused to acknowledge it, and wished to fight against Motormaster. But for a Constructicon breaking a contract was unacceptable. Maybe they could reach a different agreement.   
  
"Be reasonable Motormaster. You'll achieve nothing if you pursue your actions. You'll get my contempt. My team will target you and your teammates. Let's part ways now, and never speak of this again."   
  
"No," Motormaster replied by squeezing the sensitive components in Scrapper's back. A black servo started palming the never used interface hatch. "I'm actually getting a lot of satisfaction at seeing you squirm. Now, again, open up before I tear it off. I'm giving you to the count of five. By the way, just in case you didn't know that zone is quite sensitive. Forcing it off your frame will be, from what I'm seen on my teammates, incredibly painful."   
  
"I can't open it!"   
  
"One," called Motormaster. His digits scratched the surface.   
  
"I don't know how!"   
  
"Two. Honestly, I don't care if you open it or not. When it's gone, I'm plunging into to your untouched frame." He started digging at the seam, getting a good hold to yank it away. Scrapper tried to twist out of the way, but to no avail. The Stunticon leader hadn't even removed it and it was already causing unknown pain.   
  
"Stop it. Don't!"   
  
"Three. My teammates always refused to open up the first time too. Now, they get one look from me and they immediately spread open. That's what I called disciplined. Four."   
  
Scrapper bit his bottom lip to avoid a whimper of panic to escape. He heard an unfamiliar  _snick_  sound coming from behind. Soon, a warm and moist object was pressing against his interface hatch. It was poking the stretched seam that Motormaster held. It was sickening and Scrapper knew that it would soon penetrate his valve.   
  
Instead of counting the five, Motormaster ripped off the plating covering the sensitive area. Scrapper didn't have time to register that pain seeing as he was violently stretched by an eager spike. Fully seated Motormaster let out a pleasant groan. "Nothing works better at breaking a mech than by breaking his seals."   
  
He pulled out, energon caking the stiff cable.   
  
"Y-you've proved your point. Stop now." He refused to add please. He wouldn't stoop that low.   
  
Motormaster replied by jamming the spike deep inside. "You're lucky, you're a bleeder. Makes the following thrust easier. I've been thinking of adding a barb for those that don't bleed enough." Energon kept coating Motormaster's spike and on each thrust rivulets ran down Scrapper's legs.   
  
"That's horrible..." Scrapper managed to gasp out.   
  
"They'll think twice before crossing me." Scrapper gave an involuntary nod. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wished to be left alone. If he thought hard enough, he could convince himself he was at his desk, working on a new project. Megatron wished to have a new weapon built that would stun the Autobots silent.   
  
"Oh, trying to escape are we?" taunted Motormaster as he noticed the absent look. Scrapper had stopped struggling and lied limply, allowing Motormaster to finish unhindered. "Think I'll let you do that?"   
  
Motormaster disengaged from his victim, letting him fall to the ground. He picked him up by the jaw and lifted until his face was levelled with his bloodied spike.   
  
"Take of your faceplate. Don't and I do the same thing I did with your interface hatch."   
  
Unresisting, Scrapper sent the command to let his work mask fall. "Open that pretty little mouth of yours now. If you want this to end faster, work for it."   
  
The spike blindly jabbed at his uncovered lips, trying to find entry. The last comment inspired an idea of revenge. Denta could apply frighting pressure. He complied with the order. However instead of getting a mouthful of spike, Motormaster tsked.   
  
"Really, you think that I'm not aware that you'll try to bite it off?" Three large digits held the mouth open in such a way that Scrapper was unable to close it anymore. "There."   
  
Unbothered by Scrapper's refusing whines, Motormaster pushed deep inside the mouth. Scrapper tried to shrug him off. But the same digits that kept his mouth open didn't allow him a lot of movement. Scrapper choked and had to use his secondary ventilation system to cool down his overclocked systems. Motormaster seemed to appreciate the reaction.   
  
"Oh, yes. Good, take it all in." He pressed in deep, pulled out and thrust back inside. He moaned each time his spike hit the back of Scrapper's throat. When he got close to his overload, he removed himself from the abused mouth and finished off using his servo. He made sure to splatter his transfluid on Scrapper's visor. When his spike was completely milked, he added insult to injury as he spread the stains with his depressurizing spike.   
  
Scrapper stayed stilled, not saying a word or expressing any complaint. He wished this encounter to finish and had no desire to antagonise the other mech.   
  
Finally, he retracted his spike to his housing. "The hour's up. If you ever need another lesson, I'll gladly repeat everything." Motormaster's dark tone caused Scrapper to shiver in disgust. He only had one desire which was to get cleaned and fixed. He waited for Motormaster to leave the room before attempting an exit. Automatically, he fled to the medbay. Hook might be there, his meeting with Megatron should be over. Even if he wasn't there, Scrapper could use the medbay's cleaning supply. In fact, it would be better if the place was empty. He felt deep shame from the current event.   
  
He entered the medbay and gratefully thanked Primus for Hook's absence. He limped towards the storage locker, stumbling upon a medical berth in his haste. His back was in pain from the torn plating, but it was his crotch area that had the most excruciating pain. Shock had allowed him to travel fast in the hallways. Now panic was hindering his progress to get the revolting evidence off of him.   
  
He took more steps toward the locker, only to hit a tray that was sent clattering on the floor. The noisy fall of the medical equipment pounded in Scrapper's processor.   
  
"What in Primus' name is going on there?!" Scrapper heard Hook. The voice startled Scrapper and felt like one of those earth mammals stuck dumb in front of a headlight. An instant later his teammate was in full view. "Slag the pit-- Scrapper? What happened?"   
  
"Nothing. I need to get washed," Scrapper replied disoriented. He didn't make a move in either direction. He felt the medic analyse his current status.   
  
"More than that. Come on now, sit." Hook took one of his leader's servo and gently guided him toward the berth. He pulled out a cloth and quickly swiped the stains that caked Scrapper's maskless face. There was no doubt that it was transfluid. Further analyse would confirm who.   
  
A quick scan showed Hook that none of the wounds was life-threatening, but they definitely needed to be treated immediately.   
  
"H-how was your meeting with Megatron," Scrapper asked. He tried to sound professional, but it came out distant.   
  
"Frag, this isn't time for that kind of talk! Get your legs in the stirrups. Like a maintenance visit." Scrapper lagged, but followed the order. From the look at the forcefully removed interface plate, Hook realised he wouldn't need to do an analysis of the transfluid. This was the work of Motormaster. He remembered having treated all of the smaller Stunticons with similar condition.   
  
  
"The fragging slagger," he muttered under his breath. He got to work, cleaning the spoiled energon and adding a numbing gel. "Why didn't you fight back?!" Hook blamed. Then part of him regretted such harsh word. He tried again: "Why didn't you call us?" Scrapper stayed silent, in shame. "Scrapper!"   
  
"It was my fault. We were talking about how we punished our teams. He said he did it by using interfacing. I didn't understand how it could be possible. I'm not knowledgeable in that area. So I asked him to show me."   
  
"So you let yourself get raped?"   
  
"Rape?" Scrapper puzzled at the word. "It wasn't. I agreed to it. It was interface."   
  
Hook shook his head in disbelief by the words his teammate was muttering. Scrapper was a mech that always overworked himself. He never took the time to socialize to discover the joy of interfacing. The rest of the Constructicons often fooled around with each other. In the past, when their gestalt was still young, they tried inviting their leader to join in. But he always barked replies of having work to do. They came to the agreement that Scrapper wasn't interested in it and they stopped asking. Pestering their leader too much on the subject caused Scrapper to double their workload. If they had enough time to waste for social interaction, then they needed more work, was the reasoning.   
  
"Damn it, mech, I doubt you agreed to this! That's not how interface works. If it was, you'd think we'd keep doing it?"   
  
"Motormaster enjoyed it."   
  
"He's a sick glitch, that's why!" Hook grumbled. He carefully spread the folds of Scrapper's valve, working to stop the bleeding. He felt regret seeing the previously untouched valve so torn. "Really Scrapper, how could you have been so stupid to go through with it."   
  
Scrapper tried to find the best answer to give Hook to placate him. "I felt that it would be a good method to lead you better. I know you all take part of social interfacing. If I knew more about it, I could--"   
  
"Join us?" Hook asked.   
  
"Perform better as a leader."   
  
"You know you could've asked any of us to enlighten you."   
  
"Doesn't matter. I know what it's all about now." Scrapper grew pensive which caused Hook to work in silence.   
  
"I did the most I could for your valve. It'll have to heal on its own. I'll build you a new cover later. Now, turn around; let me take a look at your back."   
  
Scrapper didn't argue and allowed the medic to fix the wires and solder his frame. Hook worked silently and took a mental note to evaluate his leader's psych in the coming days. Maybe the awful encounter he had with Motormaster wouldn't affect him. If it does, then Hook was prepared to take measures into his servo to help rehabilitate his gestalt leader.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motormaster took advantage of Scrapper's lack of knowledge about interfacing to rape him. Now, Scrapper believes that all interfacing is violent. Hook, helped by Bonecrusher and Scavenger, tries to show that interface can be a very pleasant experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention previous rape scene, casual talk of rape, Decepticon hurt/comfort (i.e. you're doing it wrong!), voyeurism
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt taken from the TF Kink Meme. Here's the complete prompt:http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9379806#t9379806 . 
> 
> Things expressed by the character's are not the author's opinion. Also, Decepticons are very bad at hurt/comfort... Especially the comfort. Don't do what they do...

Hook was pleased to note that Scrapper, the days following the abuse, was acting perfectly fine. That is until he checked over his leader's new project.   
  
"What in the world? A purple-griffin? Scrapper, what's this nonsense?"   
  
"Megatron wanted a new weapon that would stun the Autobots," Scrapper answered with a straight face.   
  
"That's ridiculous. We're not building it." Hook stated.   
  
"It might need some reworking," conceded Scrapper has he continued to look at his canvaspad. It was obvious that Scrapper had trouble concentrating on his work if this was the best he could currently offer. It spoke volumes on his mental psych. Without a doubt, Scrapper was deeply affected by Motormaster's action. He tried to appear as if everything was normal, but Hook's keen optics couldn't be fooled.   
  
"Scrapper, we need to talk," Hook stated. Scrapper turned away from his work, receptive to what his second would tell him. "We need to talk about interfacing." The reaction was instant as Scrapper tensed. It only lasted a split second, but Hook had noticed it. A moment passed before Scrapper nodded.   
  
"Yes, we should," agreed Scrapper. Hook honestly wasn't expecting that answer. He had though he'd have to coax Scrapper, give his arguments until he conceded. He was pleased to know that wasn't the case. Scrapper was resilient after all. It could just be a bad day.   
  
"I must say you surprised me Scrapper. I had thought tha--" The medic was interrupted.   
  
"It took me a few days to come to my decision, but it would be best to disable all interface protocol among the Constructicons. Such acts shouldn't be committed on each other. I spoke to Soundwave and he said we should in fact deactivate the interface driver from all of the Decepticons, starting with the seekers."   
  
"This is ludicrous!" Vented Hook. "You're asking mechs to get their 'facing protocols turned off!"   
  
" I know that the soldiers will not come willingly. So, at the next maintenance, you'll have to hack into them and turn them off. I trust you to find a valid reason to use their medical port so they don't suspect foul play."   
  
"No," refused Hook. It wasn't uncommon for the medic to disagree with his leader. In fact, most of the time they did. Afterwards spent hours convincing each other until a consensus was reached. This time, however, Hook's refusal offered no negotiation.   
  
"You'll do as I command!" Ordered Scrapper. Again, Hook refused with a shake of his head.   
  
"Frag off, you have no idea what you're talking about."   
  
"I want to the Decepticons to work better together. If socialisation dictates that to have pleasure one must cause pain to the other, then I want to know why we should accept it when the solution is simple. I see no problem with enabling the protocols if we have Autobots in the brig however. Would that be more acceptable?"   
  
Hook felt uncomfortable that Scrapper would speak so cavalier about raping their enemies. Less than an orn ago, Scrapper was untouched and lacked any interest in interface. Now he believed that the rape he suffered from Motormaster was how interfacing was done.   
  
Hook expelled heated air to calm down. "Damn it Scrapper. Listen. Motormaster took advantage of you. He made sure it was painful because he hates you. Interfacing is pleasurable for all participants."   
  
"I find it hard to believe," Scrapper replied, his voice low. His visor dimmed as memories came to the surface.   
  
"Scrapper, I'm your teammate. I wouldn't lie to you about this. I do want what's good for you. You have to give me a chance to prove Motormaster wrong."   
  
"I don't want to interface!" The reply was harsh, fuelled by fear.   
  
"It's not what I had in mind," Hook said, insulted. He hid his disappointment well for he often wished to be the one to initiate his leader in the world of interfacing. However, his main focus was to teach Scrapper the correct foundation of interfacing, not to realise a fantasy. "Meet me back in our common room in a groon. I have to set a few things up."   
  
"...Very well. I guess I should allow you the chance to explain to me the merits of interfacing. I'll join you there." Scrapper returned his attention to the canvaspad. Hook disapprovingly noticed that he continued to work on that atrocious griffin instead of starting anew. The mech needed help.   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo   
  
"So, huh, explain to me again what I'm doing here?" asked Scavenger as he laid down pillows from his collection in the centre of the room. Hook had commed him earlier, asking him to bring every soft material he possessed.   
  
"I want you to build a large comfortable berth to interface on," Hook replied. He was tinkering with the lighting, creating a dimmer. "I want the room to feel comfortable and welcoming."   
  
"That's a new kink..," Scavenger replied bemused as he kept working on his task. The makeshift berth was in the centre of the Constructicon common room. The workbenches were covered with blanket and drapes, all in soft hues of blue. Scavenger took the liberty to unspace a few energon cubes and placed them on a decorated work table. "By the way, who's this for?" he finally asked.   
  
"Scrapper."   
  
"Oh, that's nice." A few moments passed before Scavenger spoke again. "Wait, Scrapper? But he doesn't interface."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Are you trying to seduce him? That's so cute!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Huh, no?"   
  
"No." Hook soldered the wire once he was pleased with the intensity the light was giving off. His replies were cryptic   
to Scavenger.   
  
"Hook, I don't think I'm following."   
  
The medic vented in frustration. "Keep working, and I'll explain everything when Bonecrusher arrives, alright? I don't want to repeat everything."   
  
"Oh, okay." Scavenger kept working, making the berth as comfy as he could. He tested out a few times, enjoying the feel the velvet had on his tail. "Hum, this is nice. It's a good idea to 'face on something so soft."   
  
"Good," called Hook absentmindedly. "Make it as comfy as you wish, you'll be the one on it."   
  
"What really?" Scavenger buzzed in delight and started rearranging the fabrics to have his favourites on top. "Join me, Hook?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Aww... But I'd really like some company."   
  
"Damn it Scavenger! Now's not the time." Hook yelled as he modified one of the bench into a more comfortable sitting spot. It was pressed against a wall, with a direct view on the makeshift berth.   
  
"I'm getting real mixed signals right now."   
  
"Stop talking. I told you I'll explain everything once Bonecrusher arrives. And stop touching yourself!"   
  
"Fine!" Scavenger crossed his arms over his chassis, pouting. In silence, Scavenger waited for his teammate's arrival. Hook kept working on the bench area. He even dragged the table with the energon cube closer.   
  
Finally, the door swooshed open revealing Bonecrusher. "Hey Doc. I'm here." He stared appreciative at the decoration, especially Scavenger spread on a pile of fluff in the middle of the room. "What's all this?"   
  
"Yay! Bonecrusher's here. Now you've got to spill the beans!" Cried an enthusiastic Scavenger as he bounced over toward the other Constructicons.   
  
"Yes, yes," muttered Hook annoyed by the power-shovel's excitement. "I believe it time for Scrapper to understand interfacing."   
  
Bonecrusher chuckled. "That's funny Hook. But seriously, why are we here?"   
  
"Wasn't what I said clear? We're going to teach Scrapper about interfacing."   
  
Bonecrusher gave a dubious look toward Hook. "C'mon Doc, you know Scrapper's not into it. We've tried in the past to get him interested. Why try now?"   
  
"Because he agreed to it," snapped Hook. He wasn't about to explain to dumb and dumber their leader's current state of mind.   
  
"Okay, okay," Bonecrusher held his servos as a sign of peace. To Scavenger he whispered loudly. "Testy." Hook heard it and glared at the insolence. Before he could berate the other, Bonecrusher spoke. "Don't you think it's a bit extreme to start off with a foursome?"   
  
"Scrapper's not going to join. And me neither. You'll be fragging Scavenger on the berth while I explain everything."   
  
"Won't it be better just to have charts if you want to educate him?" piped Scavenger.   
  
Hook vented in frustration. "He knows the mechanics! He just can't grasp that it can be fun. So, you guys are going to give the best show you can. A gentle, slow and pleasurable show. Have I made myself clear?"   
  
"Huh, yeah Hook," agreed Scavenger.   
  
"Got it Doc... But still, why now?"   
  
"Don't question me. Just do as I say. And no powerplay!"   
  
"Aww," muttered Scavenger disappointed.   
  
Hook waved them off toward the makeshift berth. "Stay there, and behave until Scrapper arrives. He should be here soon." Bonecrusher and Scavenger shared a glance before trudging to the berth. Hook placed the finishing touches in the room.   
  
"Hey! I told you guys to behave," he chastised as he noticed Bonecrusher's treacherous servos climbing up Scavenger's leg.   
  
"He started it by rubbing his tail," Bonecrusher complained.   
  
"Hey, it got a mind of its own," defended Scavenger.   
  
"I don't want to hear it.  _Wait. For. Scrapper._ " The two 'cons on the berth shifted until they sat far apart from each other. The exchanged a hushed conversation, with stifling laughs and chuckles.   
  
Hook looked at his chronometer and noticed that it was almost time. Scrapper was an extremely punctual mech and would arrive on the dot. He didn't disappoint. Hook greeted him at the door and led him to the bench he had prepared earlier.   
  
"I'm glad that you could join us, Scrapper. Please sit"   
  
"Yes. I said I would come, didn't I?." He replied as he sat down. He took a moment to take in the room's new decoration. He doubted that it would be efficient to work with such lighting. He'll have to be sure that everything is removed for the next workcycle. "Scavenger, Bonecrusher." He nodded toward his subordinate on in the centre on a pile of soft looking material.   
  
"Hi Scrapper!"   
  
"Hey Boss," casually acknowledged Bonecrusher.   
  
Scrapper took in a fresh breath of air and tried to calm the nervous spark fluctuation. Outwardly he appeared stoic, but he felt that Hook's intense gaze could see through his mask. He wished that the evening be over or better yet, cancelled. But he owed to Hook a chance to prove the benefits of interface.   
  
"Here, have a cube," Hook handed one while keeping the second one for himself. He sat down next to the nervous mech and acted nonchalant as a way to encourage relaxation. He called forth a holoscreen and sent a command for music. It was a soft a sensual song, common Tower-style. He noticed that Scrapper shuttered his optics to let himself be drawn in by the sound. So far, so good. "Everything alright for now?"   
  
Scrapper nodded. "Yes. Show me what you want. Don't make me waste too much time. I have to finish our new project."   
  
"Primus forbids you to finish that pit-awful contraption." Scrapper glared at him for that comment. Hook ignored it and nodded to the mechs on the berth to start. Scavenger was confused by the signal and had to have Bonecrusher poke him to get moving. However, once he realised he could have his fun now, Scavenger turned eager and cuddled up to Bonecrusher.   
  
He let the duo start so they'd block out the conversation he would have with Scrapper. "Interface usually starts off with the participants exploring their partner's frame. Finding hot-spots is a good way to make the other writhe in pleasure."   
  
Scrapper kept his silence and observed the mechs. Hook explained that each mech had various hot-spots. He informed that Scavenger's was his tail and that Bonecrusher had no qualms exploiting that knowledge. He invited Scrapper to keep looking at them as they pursued the foreplay.   
  
"What do you think they're feeling like right now?" Hook asked. He tried to read Scrapper's body language to gage what he was thinking. Currently, the two interfacing mech had gotten closer and were soon grinding their heated crotches together. Bonecrusher laid above his teammate, nibbling on the neck-tubing.   
  
Scrapper shrugged.   
  
"You have no idea? Do you think they are enjoying themselves?"   
  
"Probably."   
  
"And are you feeling something by watching them? A heat pooling down, in-between your legs?" Hook had trouble hidding that he was affected by his teammates' show. His arousal was also because of Scrapper's presence. He tried often in the past to be in such context with his leader, but to no avail. Just thinking about how the other might have some sort of lust made him shiver in delight.   
  
Scrapper looked at Hook perplexed followed with a head shake. Hook frowned and wondered if Scrapper had a malfunction that preventing him getting turned on. However, he remembered having done a complete physical evaluation in past and had checked for such thing.   
  
"Let me help you out a little then." Scrapper stiffened as Hook came closer. Hook shrugged off the reaction as surprise. "I'll just place my servo on your knee then go higher. It's bound to bring some heat in the area. You'll see what I'm talking about then."   
  
Scrapper, through gritted denta, allowed his teammate to touch him. Hook did as he said and slowly move his servo up the other mech's thigh. His perverted side that lusted after Scrapper wanted to move toward the inner thigh and grab that the interface hatch. However, his more ethical side, the one that wanted to heal his friend, won and he rested his servo on the hip.   
  
"How does that feel? Wasn't it nice? Don't feel ashamed if you feel aroused."   
  
Scrapper stayed tight-lipped. He didn't enjoy the hand, but he had to see the evening through. He would be a coward to run away now. It was obvious that Hook had yet to show him what he wanted. So, he ignored the hand and concentrated on Scavenger and Bonecrusher. They were currently well engaged. Scavenger was on his back, while Bonecrusher had his lips on Scavenger's interface panel. He mouthed the piece and murmured encouragement to open it.   
  
"Open it, Scavenger. I know you want to."   
  
"Oh," hiccuped Scavenger. The panel to his spike opened and it jutted out. Bonecrusher chuckled and flicked the cable.   
  
"I want your wet valve Scavenger. Open up, I want to taste it and have you moaning like a seeker in heat."   
  
"Aw, you never want to play with my spike. Please suck me a just a little?"   
  
"No. C'mon, open up. Do I have to force my way there?"   
  
Hook felt Scrapper tense up from Bonecrusher's statement. It was said in obvious jest. A coy game they liked to play. The words shocked Scrapper to his core.   
  
_::I said no powerplay!::_ ordered Hook through a comm toward Bonecrusher.   
  
_::Powerplay? That? Hardly!.::_ Replied Bonecrusher, annoyed by the interruption.   
  
_::I don't care. Just suck his spike. Don't say anything about forcing him! Got that?::_   
  
_::Psh. Fine!::_   
  
"Bah, I'll take pity on you this time," said Bonecrusher. "Heh, after I suck you dry, you'll be begging for me to frag you."   
  
Hook observed Scrapper's reaction to the new development. Sadly, Scrapper was still tense. He was unflinching has he continued to watch their teammates' intimacy.   
  
Hook tried to explain that having ones' spike stimulated by a mouth was an intense pleasure. He told Scrapper to look and learn that there were different methods to enjoy. The more he spoke, the more he noticed it was making Scrapper uncomfortable. He decided to shut up and watched the show. He unconsciously stroked Scrapper's leg, partly to reassuring him and partly to arouse him.   
  
Scavenger moaned when Bonecrusher swallowed his spike. He bucked under the unexpected stimulation unable to control the pleasure. His panel towards his valve opened on its own. As Bonecrusher said before; it was wet and dripping. The larger mech sneaked two digits inside and wasted no time reaching sensitive nodes.   
  
"Oh yes! Oh yes!" gasped Scavenger. His tail trashed under him, wrapping and rubbing itself against the soft covers. "Please, please, spike me now!" He cried.   
  
Bonecrusher didn't need to be told twice. He disengaged and immediately aligned his spike to the quivering hole. He thrust in earnestly, as Scavenger brought his legs wrapped his legs around his hips to encourage him to go deeper. It didn't take a lot of strokes before they stiffen and came.   
  
Their ventilation filled the room, slowly humming down. Hook felt warm with arousal from the show. However, it turned cold when Scrapper spoke.   
  
"Can I leave now?" His voice seemed choked. He avoided looking at the afterglowing mechs.   
  
"Are you sure? If you have any kind of discomfort, you can discharge here, you know? I'm willing to lead a hand if that's the case." Replied Hook, his lewd hand trailing Scrapper's leg. It was immediately slapped away.   
  
"No. I want to leave." He stood up stiffly. He looked at no one. "I'm leaving." With long strides, he carried himself prideful out of the room.   
  
"Damn it," cursed Hook. He read the signs wrong. He thought that Scrapper desire to leave was because he was aroused and needed relief. Obviously the session triggered unpleasant memories in the mech's mind. Still, Hook decided to go after Scrapper.   
  
"Clean up this place!" He snapped to the resting mechs. "Get everything out of sight for recharge time."  _'I don't want Scrapper to start associating our common room with something unpleasant.'_   
  
Grumbles of agreement rang out as he dashed out of the room. He guessed that Scrapper would seek refuge to the medbay. That's where he went after his assault.   
  
His guess was right, and he found his leader organising screws in different categories.   
  
"Scrapper, what are you doing?"   
  
"Doing something useful. That was a waste of my time!" He snapped and he sorted the materials in front of him.   
  
"Scrapper, that's useless. They're meant to be melted down."   
  
"You never know." He replied, obstinate.   
  
"Scrapper! Just sit down. Let's talk."   
  
Scrapper violently shoved the screws on the table and turn to Hook. "Why?!"   
  
"I think you need to," Hook took hold of Scrapper's trembling servos and led him to a chair. He pulled another one for himself and sat in front of his leader, knees touching. "I believe I might have made a mistake in my method of helping you." It was difficult for him to admit fault. "It might have been too strong? Too fast maybe?"   
  
"Let's never speak of it again. Of interface. Of Mm-" Scrapper had a small glitch with pronouncing the name of his aggressor. He growled and tried again. "Of Motormaster."   
  
"I don't think it's healthy for you."   
  
"To the pit with health," he grumbled.   
  
"If you don't face your problems, your work suffers." Hook pointed it out. It was the right thing to say to defeat Scrapper's stubbornness. He hung his head low.   
  
"Intellectually, I understand I have to face it. But here," Scrapper motioned the centre of his chest, "is a different story. I keep reliving the events. I hate it. I watched Scavenger and Bonecrusher, but the only thing I felt was dread. I feel trapped."   
  
"If you were to have a good experience, it would overwrite the bad ones," offered Hook.   
  
"Would it?"   
  
"Of course," Hook lied. Honestly, he never had to personally deal with the aftereffects of rape. It never happened to someone close to him. To the mech he had to treat he gave them sedation programmes and told them to toughed up. In hindsight, it might not have been the best solution. It might explain the smaller Stunticon's attitudes.   
  
Scrapper built up his determination. "Very well. Tell me what should I do. Let's get this over with  _now_ ." He stood up and bent over on the medical berth. The reaction left Hook bewildered and exasperated. Had it been anyone else, he'd be fragging them hard on the berth, unbothered by his partner's psych. Seeing as it was Scrapper, he couldn't bring himself to commit such acts.   
  
"We can't-- Damn it Scrapper. You're not in the right mind. It's not how it's supposed to go. Get some rest; we'll talk more about it tomorrow."   
  
"But--"   
  
"No 'buts'. Lay down. Let me give you something to calm down a bit." He pulled from his cabinet a small data chip that would run a sedation programme. He allowed Scrapper to install it on his own. Soon, Scrapper was lulled into recharge.   
  
Taking care of his distraught leader was more trouble than he anticipated. In the meantime, he'd find Mixmaster or Long Haul to help him get off.

 

 

 

 

\- - - -

TBC

 

 

 


End file.
